The use of beam structures for constructing frames for trailers, such as a utility trailer or a boat trailer, is well known. For example, I-beam structures may be used for constructing a frame of a utility trailer.
Typically, routing of electrical cables, brake lines, and wiring harnesses (hereinafter referred to as cables) in such trailers may present a difficult problem. The cables may be exposed to adverse environmental conditions (for example, extremes and cycling of temperature and humidity), causing the cable structure to deteriorate. The damaged cables may present a safety hazard for people driving on roads, and may even cause damage to the trailer. For example, a damaged electrical cable may cause failure of a tail light, causing a safety hazard for drivers, particularly at night. Further, damaged electrical cables may increase the probability of a short-circuit.